The No Name Hero
by The Curse of the Damned
Summary: He once shouted his name to the heavens, shouting it loud and proud. Now that his name was taken from him he only wanted one title; Iron Man. Somewhat Iron Man/Naruto crossover
1. Chapter 1

**The No Name Hero**

By Curse of the Damned

DISCLAIMER-I do not own Naruto nor do I own Marvel. If I did, I would be rich and there would be no reason to write this.

Now before I go on, this not a bash story, there for I will not go out of my way to make Naruto hate Konoha or its residents. This will not be the typical Naruto gets banished fic. You will see why if you read more.

So lets go down the rabbit hole shall we?

**Chapter One-The Man With No Past**

Jiraiya cursed slightly as he stared at the fire with dark angry eyes, watching the orange and red flames dance. He had just done the impossible, something that he had always hoped never to do.

A banishment.

The process of it was never as simple as most were led to believe. No self-respecting shinobi village would ever just kick a person out. Even the common civilian knew some operation of the village.

The possibilities of what would happen if a shinobi was let loose was endless.

No, more precautions had to be taken.

The village seal master would do place two arrays suppressing seals on the subject; one to block chakra and the other to erase any memories. A liaison would then be placed to keep tabs on the sufferer of the evil termination.

At the moment, Jiraiya was both.

His eyes shifted to right, staring at the unconscious youth he had performed the twisted act on. He looked no more than thirteen, his blonde hair spiked in all directions, his thin tanned body shrouded by a thick wool blanket, his whisker marks carved lightly in his skin.

Naruto, the blonde, was one of **Konohagakure's** most loyal shinobi with the mist potential of his time. And yet the council decided he was too dangerous to have around. All thanks to the failed retrieval of a rogue gennin.

Taking a look back to the fire Jiraiya let out a heavy sigh. He had _forgotten_ to place a chakra repressor. Silently snickering to himself he thought of all he could teach the teen. He could finally get the blonde to stop wearing neon orange.

Though he could never let Naruto resign the toad contract, summons didn't allow that to happen.

"And you'll have to have a new name as well," he spoke as if the blonde was able to hear. "Let's see if I can't make your name as great as mine. Hmmm Nagato? No, that's taken. Masato? No, not great enough..."

The aged sannin kept speaking to himself, listing off names before scrapping them, none of them having the feel he wanted.

Then an idea crossed his mind. A glorious name if he thought so himself. "I got it!"

Before he could go more into thought he heard the blonde shift loudly, groaning as he propped himself up, the blanket falling off his body. His bright blue eyes were wide open as he broth in harshly. Sweat fell off his forehead as he stared at the ground.

What happened? Why was he here? More importantly, who was he?

"Finally awake eh kid?" a voice spoke out, slightly raspy and aged.

The blonde shifted his gaze to the source, finding a tall man with long white hair. His toned body was garbed in mostly dark green clothes, fishnet peeking out of his chest and the sleeves of his shirt. His face was aged, red lines extending from his eyes to his chin. A large horned slab of metal with the kanji for 'oil' was tied to his forehead, keeping loose strands of hair out of his dark eyes.

"Who are you?" the youth started. "And what happened?"

"I...I found you while traveling to a nearby village. Couldn't just leave you there so I set up camp." The aged shinobi spoke. The lie was so easy to speak that it struck his heart. He had just started falsifying a life, taking away someone's livelihood. It pained him that it was so easy of an act.

"As for my name, it's Jiraiya."

A long silence punctured the air as the blonde youth stared down at his lap, his fingers fidgeting slightly, his face scrunched in thought. He had no memories, no references, nothing to reassure him of the elder's words. All he could do was believe Jiraiya.

There was no one else. He had nothing to lose.

"Who am I?" the blonde asked, seeming to accept the answer.

Jiraiya sighed, looking at the night sky. "Dunno kid. Was kinda hopin' you'd know."

The youth looked down, his face gaining a melancholy look. He didn't expect Jiraiya to answer with a glorious speech on who the blonde was and all the endeavors that he had faced . No, that was just wishful thinking. He was hoping mainly on a name, something to go by.

Jiraiya cringed as he looked at the boy. He knew that he had just crushed the youth. He had virtually called the kid nonexistent, a phantom walking amongst mortals.

A false smirk passed his lips as he gripped the blondes shoulder in a reassuring grasp. "Hey, how 'bout we call you Nanashi for now? At least till you get your memories back."

The blonde looked the man in the eyes, a vacant look on his face. No name? That was kind of fitting for his situation. And it was only temporary right? What was the harm of going by Nanashi?

"Yeah, sure."

_**Three years later**_

Yugito huffed, her angry brown eyes locked onto the bed. Her thin hands lightly gripped her wide hips. Her long blonde hair was bound behind her in a tight ponytail, a few strands of hair falling over her face.

Her voluptuous body was garbed in clothes fit for battle, loose black pants and a black and purple shirt with a light armour vest underneath. Her belt held several holster and pouches, all containing scrolls, weapons and other various other items. Her feet were covered by black mid-calf sandals, her hands by fingerless black leather gloves. Her forehead was covered by a slab of metal with clouds engraved into it, gleaming in the dull light of the room.

Her anger at the moment was focused on the tall teen laying in the bed. He had to be about four or five years younger than her with thin, whipcord muscles holding his bones together. His skin was tanned with light, wispy scars marking his chest. His thin feminine face held a peaceful look as a light snore escaped his lips, thin whisker markings etched in the flesh of his cheeks.

His slender naked body was barely covered by a thin sheet, only shielding his privates from her view.

Yugito sighed once more as she moved quietly to the bed, almost like a cat. With a swift kick the bed shook as she yelled at the sleeping teen. "Wake up Nanashi!"

The blonde identified as Nanashi groaned as he yawned, stretching out his limbs, the sheet getting dangerously close to completely exposing his naked body.

The young man had always hated waking up. It was always the worst part of his day. The flights of fancy, the dreams that he had, all crushed like glass when he returned to the world of the living. All the visions of sleep were vague memories never to be repeated, never to be seen again.

Propping his body upright on the soft bed he let put a loud yawn, stretching his long arms out towards the ceiling. His azure eyes focused on Yugito, a smirk passing over his lips.

"Well good morning to you sexy."

"Yeah, good morning..." Nanashi's face saddened slightly at her un-amused tone. He never understood why but that tone of hers always left some sort of depression of his soul...almost as if her happiness was directly tied to his.

Shaking his head the blonde male stood up, letting the sheet cascade from his body to the floor, leaving his entirety exposed to the gaze of Yugito.

The blonde woman instantly turned her gaze to the side, her hands shielding her peripheral, a heavy red blush evident on her cheeks. "You have no shame do you?"

His hands gripped some clothes as he walked passed her, shrugging his shoulders. "Just comfortable." Then a question came to mind, causing him to spin in his heals. "What happened to Yuki?"

"You mean you're one-night stand whore?"

Nanashi scowled slightly, looking at the Kumo kunoichi with mock hurt. "Hey, we had a real connection last night!"

A sigh escaped her lips as she stared at the teen. "A connection so strong that she left before breakfast?"

"You're just sad that you haven't had a shot yet. Don't worry! You can be next if you want!"

Within a second the door to the bathroom, blocking a kunai from hitting the thin young man.

Yugito huffed as she sat down on the bed. She knew that Nanashi was harmless. They had always fought back and forth, taking jabs at the other's expense. It was always harmless fun, always making sure not to cause any damage.

But she hated it when her blonde friend slept around. It wasn't as if he made it a point to; it just happened that way. The young man simply enjoyed life, making the most of what he had.

Memories of how he saved her flooded through her mind. How she fought for her life from the Akatsuki. His skills were...unique to him, being a teen of many talents. He had proven how skilled in fighting he truly was, even if the two immortals escaped with their lives.

Within the few short months that Yugito had known Nanashi she had fallen in love with him. She didn't know what it was about her fellow blonde but whatever it was caused her to fall madly in love with him. So much so she was now a traveling kunoichi posing as his bodyguard, not that he really needed it.

But her mind wouldn't let her have him.

What made it hurt was not the sinister voice that resided in the recesses of her mind, poisoning her thoughts with words of age and conquest. No, it was not those. If it was just that then her life would be a little more bearable.

It was the way he always enticed her. He was a forbidden fruit, never to be touched. It was pure agony to be around him.

Honestly, she didn't know why she stayed around. Was it the morbid chance that she could possibly end up with him? Was that the reason that she tortured herself with this petty existence around the flirtatious blonde known as Nanashi?

No, there had to be some other reason why she tortured herself by staying around.

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard the door creak open, revealing the clothed form of Nanashi, his body garbed in dark formal clothes, his shirt closed with black pearl buttons, his black leather boots shining. Wrapped around his waist was a leather belt, holstering a hilt of a bastard sword wrapped in red cord and a leather bladder of water. Tied around his forehead was a thin red scarf, keeping his bangs out of his eyes.

His lips busted into a large toothy smile, his sharp teeth glistening white, as his bright blue eyes locked onto Yugito. "Sooo, wanna get breakfast sugar?" he asked, his voice lighthearted.

She shrugged her shoulders slightly, moving her body to the door. "Sure, there's a diner in the hotel."

Nanashi's smile widened slightly as he opened the door. He never really worried about much, Yugito acting much like his secretary. The blonde woman took care of most priorities such as feeding his oxen and making sure the duo had somewhere to sleep in town. He was just responsible for making sales, making connections. After all, how could a merchant make a living without knowing the general populace?

_**0123456789**_

The diner the hotel had was a simple one, decorated with dark oak tables and bench seats, all done in a high gloss finish. The blonde duo sat in the back, empty plates and glasses sprawled in front of them. The food was like the diner simple and easy to make.

Nanashi leaned back, his eyes closed as he sipped on the water before staring at Yugito with a smile. "You know most women would consider this a date right?"

The woman scowled lightly, looking at her own water, watching the ice bob up and down in the clear liquid. "Then why is everyone staring at us?"

"Because we're attractive Wide Hips." His smile was widened slightly as he lifted his glass at a girl across the cafe, earning him a blush and a weak smile. "Problem is that people have a tendency to stare. Especially when they think that they have a shot."

"Because you have to give them reason everywhere we go."

"It's because you haven't tied him down yet," a familiar gruff voice spoke out.

Both blondes jumped in a comical fashion as they stared at the voice of Jiraiya, laughing hysterically as he pointed at the two with a wagging index finger. "How the hell do you do that you fucking old hermit."

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm just that good?" he questioned, still stifling his loud boisterous laugh.

"Then why do you keep getting creamed by civilian women? Unless...you're a masochist aren't you!" His slender finger pointed at the white haired man accusingly.

"What the fu..."

Yugito zoned out the argument. It was like this every single time the white haired man came to visit. And every single time he got the drop on the two. Every. Single. Time.

Jiraiya was a man of many labels, Sannin, Gamma Sennin, Masochist (as called by Nanashi), and the one that described him the most, Super Pervert. He was also the man that taught Nanashi the world. Maybe that was why the blonde was a shameless flirt. It was a liable reason. The white haired shinobi was an erotic author and proudly displayed it.

But there still were many differences between the two. For instance, Nanashi never did research, as Jiraiya called it, on women who had no idea what the hell was going on. Nanashi was just a shameless flirt who made point blank comments to your face regardless of the consequences.

Her thoughts were disturbed once again as she heard a seat slide up to the table. Her dark eyes were locked onto Jiraiya as he conversed with Nanashi.

"So, did you find anything out kid?" the aged man asked, staring the blonde teen in the eyes.

"Nothing entirely useful. Abandoned bases here and there but that's about it. The only thing useful is something I heard from a trader in **Mizu no Kuni**; that the Yondaime Mizukage is being controlled. I find that hard to believe as he's a Kage for a reason but anything's possible in this world."

"Now that is interesting," the eldest shinobi mused. If that was true then this made the Akatsuki hell of a lot more dangerous then the world originally thought.

Directing his gaze back to Nanashi he started speaking again. "A member has been spotted not to far from here."

Yugito visibly stiffened as a chill went down her spine. Had they figured their plan? Have they tracked their movements? No, they couldn't, Nanashi wasn't one to travel in any particular direction.

Then how could an Akatsuki member track them down?

"But I highly doubt that he's out tracking you two," Jiraiya spoke out. "But he was spotted at a port not too far from here that heads to **Mizu no Kuni**."

"Now that is interesting," Nanashi mused, leaning back in his chair. "I wonder what they're gonna do up there."

"Don't tell me you plan on actually going there to find out?" Yugito asked, her body stiffening slightly more.

"I don't plan on it Yugito-chan," the blonde teen spoke, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. His smile was cheesy as his bright blue eyes glistened in the light.

The white haired man chuckled, leaning back slightly, staring at the two, watching relief wash over Yugito's face only for it to be taken away as the younger blonde continued to speak.

"Now if we just happen to run into him, that would be different."

"You're insane you know that?" she asked, her eyebrow quivering.

The old man cleared his throat, gaining the blondes' attention. "Now before you two leave, what can you show me?"

Nanashi smirked as he placed a small roll on the table before pushing himself up. "I was wondering when you would ask. Cone, follow me. I'll show you 'Nanashi's Super Awesome Lab'."

_**1234567890**_

"How the fuck is anyone supposed to move around in this 'super awesome lab' Nanashi!" Jiraiya complained, moving his arms slightly to emphasize his point.

It was true. The 'lab', as Nanashi had loosely called it, was a cramp wooden wagon pulled by oxen, half full of tradable items at one end and a desk, a trunk, and a dresser at the other end.

"Would you shut up hermit. You say that every time you come in here!"

"I'm with Jiraiya on this Nanashi, we're more like canned sardines in here."

The younger blonde grumbled a few curses as he opened the trunk, grabbing a few seemingly miscellaneous items and a journal before motioning the two to step out.

"And that's another thing, why don't you use storage scrolls for a lot of this," the white haired man spoke out. "Sure as hell would save you a lot of room. You would be able to carry more too."

Nanashi shrugged, hopping out of the wagon as well. "I got held up at a checkpoint last time I tried that. Not very many towns will let you in if they have reason to believe you're a smuggler."

Yugito sighed. It was true. When she first joined up with the young man she had suggested they use scrolls. Drug peddlers just happened to have the same idea up until the checkpoint where a hired shinobi, usually a low jounin that knew what to look for, would do a thorough exam of what you had. A very thorough exam.

Jiraiya sighed as he stared at the contents in Nanashi's possession. "So what are those?"

The fox-like man gave an extremely cheesy grin as he displayed the first one in his right hand. It was a small black disk-like object with a button sticking from the top and I small metal spike coming from the side.

"Now this isn't exactly a new invention, it's more of an improvement. The objective of the real is to use high powered springs to shoot the spear into any object you desire and pull you like a grappling with out the need of chakra. It can pull up to about one hundred thirty-six kilograms. It could also be used as a weapon if need be."

Handing the device to the older man he flipped through several pages of the journal, his bright sapphire eyes scanning for something specific. "Now before I show you the second invention I want to show you a seal that I finally got to work." His face beamed slightly as he found the page, showing it to Jiraiya. It was a larger version of what it was supposed to be, a high-capacity storage seal that was altered slightly.

"You finally did huh gaki?"

Nanashi smirked, closing the journal, tossing it in the trailer. "Yup, as you guessed, it's a projectile seal. The item that you launch will be relevant to the chakra output, making it more efficient at throwing kunai and shuriken then you or I. Though it doesn't have the deadly incorporation of the human element."

Showing off the last object, another disk-like object with an array of projectile seals that were painted in red along the 'bottom' of it. "This is a time activation. After applying chakra to main seal..." His finger tapped the top, showing an alien seal that wasn't like the other. "It will spread out chakra throughout the disk after about ten seconds. Now these seals do have a distance restriction as it isn't exactly picky on who it hits."

Jiraiya let out a low whistle, inspecting the larger disk. "This is a gnarly weapon Nanashi. You have to be careful with. Don't want you hitting your girlfriend."

He couldn't hold back a loud gruff laugh as the two spoke in opposing reactions.

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Why do you have to say it like a bad thing?" His hand pointed a finger at her casually, his face like a blank slate before a small smirk cracked the facade. "You know you want to claim me as your own and have fun. Don't worry, we can have lots of fun together."

With that thought in her head, her cheeks broke out in a deep red blush, hot blood rushing towards her face. Before Nanashi could blink he was doubled over in pain, staring at the blushing woman. "Why do you have to be so harsh?"

"Now before you too end up on the floor together," Jiraiya broke out, stopping the would-be argument that was sure to ensue. "Where do you two plan to go?"

Yugito stared at the man, immediately stopping her torture on Nanashi. She didn't know why, but Jiraiya always liked to keep tabs on the two. He said that they were like his family but she could sense something was off. It wasn't bad or malicious but she could simply sense that something was off about how the white haired sannin was always intrusive on their exploits.

"**Nami no Kuni**." The answer was short and simple. She didn't feel like giving him any of the details. Shinobi arts are hard to get rid of, especially when faced with another one like Jiraiya.

But Nanashi didn't care if the older man knew or not.

"Yeah, they have some awesome inventory over there and I wanna check it out."

The man frowned slightly as he mused over what the blonde young man said. The blue eyed teen had always spoke in some sort of code, inventory meaning something completely different.

"You're crazy you know that Nanashi?"

The man in question simply shrugged as he turned to the wagon. "Alright hermit, we got sites to see and so little time." He tossed the items that he had shown the older man into the wagon before walking to the bench seat, grabbing the reins. "So we're gonna jet alright?"

Jiraiya sighed, watching Yugito follow suit, taking her place next to Nanashi. He was to keep an eye on the blonde, a hell of a job he was doing so far. But he had other priorities then just watching the blonde duo leave.

A smirk passed over his features as his dark eyes kept sight of the wagon. "I'll catch you two later! Don't end up pregnant with Nanashi just yet Yugito!"

With a spin of the heel, the white haired man walked towards the man entrance at the other end of the stable, a grin plastered to his face as he laughed loudly. Not once did he ever catch wind of the rock soaring through the air aimed directly at his head.

_**1234567890**_

"You know you didn't have to throw it at him that hard Gorgeous?"

"Of course I did, he bothered me." Her reply was simple and cold.

Nanashi sighed, hanging his head down as a silent chuckle escaped his thin lips. "You're too much Kitten, way too much."

His blue eyes switched back to the road, staring down the packed dirt road, markings of where various wooden tires engraved into the hard soil. "How long till we get to **Nami no Kuni**?"

"About half a day."

Nanashi smirked, bringing the oxen to a halt before hopping out of the seat. "Alright, I'm gonna do an inventory, you take control okay?"

The carefree smile that seemed to be almost always evident on his face grew slightly wider with the blonde kunoichi's discomfort.

His feet carried him into the wagon, his body moving to the wagon. His hands pulled out several items, a pair of soft leather boots, some brown sturdy pants, another leather belt with another holster attached with a similar sword that he was already carrying and a trapezoid box, a set of goggles, and a half mask he set them on the table, sprawling them out.

Doing a slight once over, Nanashi took his shirt off, the buttons clicking as they were undone. Spreading his arms he focused chakra along his body. Seals started to glow a deep blue all over his torso and left arm, brightening as he focused more power into it. In a flash dark red armour formed around where the seals were, bright blue disk in a silver thick ring riveted into the chest. The gauntlet had more of a shield-like quality, over lapping the fingers and palm with leafed steel.

Resting in the palm was a similar disk as the one in his chest, just smaller with a much thinner ring adhered to the metal rather than riveted into place.

The shoulder pads differed each other in both shape and size. The left was bulky, having sheets of metal leaf over one another for flexibility's sake. The right was a lot more simple, allowing a much wider range of movements.

The armour was an artwork of interconnecting seals, carrying chakra through the 'veins' that made up the inside of the armour to various components and mechanisms, all regulated by the centerpiece, a powerful device at the chest that took chakra in and out in a variety of ways. It was a masterpiece of devastation, a creation if destruction, a shield that held immense power at its disposal.

His eyes inspected his creating, moving it to make sure there were no snags. After his eyes inspected everything about it, he sealed it back with in his body, the husk of metal leaving in the same fashion it appeared in, leaving the blonde's scarred, slender torso exposed to the cold air.

Grabbing the shirt, he buttoned it up, the clicking metal deafened by the oxen stamping their hooves as the wagon creaked forward. Shoving the clothes into the trunk his hands grabbed some other various objects before yelling out.

"Alright Yugito! Your turn!"

**A/N**-As stated before, this is not going to be a bash fic. It just ain't my scene.

Now the pairing is more than likely gonna be strictly a Naru/Yugi but I am not entirely sure. What I am sure about is that this will not be a Naruto/Harem fic. He will end up with one girl alone. He will, however, have multiple encounters, if this chapter isn't proof enough.

This is also a slap in the face to the common 'Naruto gets banished fic.' The reason? Why would a military village like Konoha just throw a person, especially a shinobi, out on their ass without a care in the world? As if it won't bite them on the ass, which is usually the case.

I just find this case more likely for some reason or another.

Anyways the suit that Naruto uses is not full-body for a reason. One is because he fancies himself a hero-for-hire. Being saved by someone who looks more like a metal monster isn't really appealing. So it's like that so he can appear more human.

The second reason is for dexterity's sake. 'Nanashi' may not be a shinobi but he still lives in their world. He needs to be able to move his fingers and hand freely and a full suit would be too clunky and immobile for that.

As you probably guessed he won't fly. Reason is because the _**Hirashin**_ took that.

The storage seals over his body do not interfere with the seal keeping Kyuubi at bay as they are used in different context. Yes, I did tinker with it but it'll be explained later.

If you have other questions leave them in a review or PM and I'll get to them as quickly as I can.

So for now, good bye and thanks for all the fish!


	2. Road to Iron Man Seal Work

**The No Name Hero**

By The Curse of the Damned

**Road to Ironman-Seal Work**

It had been several months since Jiraiya had found him. He had been teaching him how to fight, how to live. All of it seemed familiar in a sense. The basic movements were simple enough. Chakra was easy to draw but hard to control. Almost everything related to it was familiar but difficult. He could go through the motions. The execution left little to desire.

Fuinjutsu, or at least the art of it, interested him heavily. With a simple seal, a user could block chakra flow, movement, enhance, anything. The idea of fuinjutsu was limitless.

But seals usually had to be pre-made. Writing a seal on the field took time and often botched under pressure.

Which brought him to now.

Jiraiya stood in front of Nanashi with a fine brush and a bottle of ink.

The blonde exposed his torso to the man, laying on the table.

"Are you sure about thus Nanashi?" the elder inquired, dipping the brush in the ink. "After we go through this we can never go back."

"I'm sure old man," the blonde spoke. "As long as this helps me with control that is."

The white haired man sighed as he moved closer. "Alright Nanashi, don't move. This is gonna take a little bit."

A/N- Short, I know but it's not a regular chapter. This is a filler really, on how Naruto/Nanashi became Ironman. Any questions go ahead and ask.


	3. From Here to There Dreams

**The No Name Hero**

By The Curse of the Damned

**From Here to There-Dreams**

"So I had a dream last night," Nanashi spoke, breaking the silence between he and Yugito.

"Oh, what was it about?" It was a common occurrence to talk about dreams. Both of them did it. The talks elated their lives, enlightened them on what the other thought.

Some of their best ideas came from dreams.

"I was in this lake right? Surrounded by all these trees. This little kid with green hair threw a fucking turtle at me. A huge fucking snapping turtle."

"A snapping turtle?"

"Yes, damn thing bit my nose."

The blonde woman laughed lightly. "You got bested by a boy and his pet snapping turtle? You really are missing your touch."

"It was a dream.." the young man grumbled, crossing his arms.

A/N-As with Road to Ironman, this is short. By no means is this a chapter. That is in the works. I will be posting a short every other day from Tuesday, which is the day I post Actual chapters


	4. Chapter 2

**The No Name Hero**

By The Curse of the Dammed

**Chapter Two-The Nameless Shuffle**

The duo pulled up to the checkpoint, the oxen snorting heavily as they stamped their hooves several times. Nanashi sighed as he sat in the bench of the wagon. He had bagged any questionable items, including the pants, boots and extra sword, bagging them, and having Yugito seal it somewhere on her person; an area that she refused to tell.

The current babe of his existence was the man that stood next to him, tapping his clipboard in an annoying fashion, a Suna shinobi garbed in average brown garbs suited for the desert. His shaggy black hair was kept under wraps to capture sweat. His dark eyes were locked onto the papers that he held in his hands, flipping through them with his fingers.

The other shinobi, also from Suna, was looking through the inside of the wagon, wearing similar attire.

"So what's your business here Nanashi?"

The blonde in question simply looked over his shoulder before staring at the man once again. "I'm an underground actor, with a one kunoichi entourage, who likes to carry multiples of items, both domestic and exotic."

His face was schooled in a state fashion as he watched the Suna shinobi twitch, mumbling something about wise cracking blondes before turning to Yugito. "Says here you're employed indefinitely as his bodyguard. May I ask why?"

"I don't think specifics pertain to you sir." Her voice was cold as she spoke, having an edge that could shave skin.

"Now you listen hear..."

The man was cut off as he heard his partner spoke. "Found nothing in here!"

The shinobi next to the blondes sighed in agony as he glared at the two, handing back their papers and IDs. "Alright, you two. You're free to enter."

Nanashi simply chuckled as he moved the reins a bit, signaling the oxen to stamp forward. "Pleasure doing business with you gentlemen."

The Suna shinobi narrowed his eyes as he watched the duo leave. Something didn't sit right with him, not at all.

"Tell the leader possible hunters had entered the town."

The other man nodded, blurring out of existence.

_**1234567890**_

It was easy to find a favorable hotel for Yugito. After the construction of the bridge the place had become a merchant's paradise, having an open air market, board, and stables in a general area.

Nanashi, ever the social butterfly of the duo, had managed to find the man who ran the market and pencil them in for the morning.

He was always a people person, able to talk anyone into doing what he wanted. It was simple for him. If he was a shinobi, he would be an excellent spy.

Right now however, the two were sitting at a restaurant, Nanashi declaring that it was dinnertime, her eyes staring at the oranges and violets of the setting sky.

"So, where do you think Kyuzo is hiding out?"

The blonde Nibi jinchuuriki turned her attention to her employer as he stuck some food in his mouth.

"Probably out in the surrounding forest," came her reply, imitating the male in front of her. It was odd for her to be so...casual about their plans. Sure, there wasn't an actual need to be so secret with everything they did. None of what they said would always lead to their death. Sure, some of it would but not always.

It was just that she was taught different. Loose lips sink ships or so the saying went.

"I hear Hydra's hiring," he spoke. It was a simple, easy to use code that made Yugito feel somewhat better about conversing in public. "Though I do think the two at the checkpoint have that position filled. Kinda odd to see **Suna** shinobi in **Nami**."

"You notice them yet you still think Jiraiya is 'just checking in'?" Yugito asked, her brow twitching lightly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Nanashi shouted at the woman, his eye twitching lightly.

"You know damn well what it means 'Mr. I'm a Certified Genius'." Her fingers twitched by her head, creating air quotes.

The blonde inventor opened his mouth to retort but was cut short by a simple one-worded question.

"Naruto?"

_**1234567890**_

Tsunami was an average woman of thirty-two with long dark hair complementing her big dark eyes. Her figure was highly curvaceous, her body doing an alluring dance by just walking, being covered by a simple pink kimono.

Her eyes drifted around the little diner, watching as the people ate. Small talk and the clanging of utensils against porcelain dishes filled the atmosphere.

She felt strangely calm eating alone. It was a rare opportunity on mist occasions. Inari had run off to a friend's for the next few days and her father had gallivanted to some new construction site further in the country.

That left her to her own devices.

She smiled lightly as she walked to a seat, her eyes drifting once more. Then her ears caught something. She could hear _him _talk in a light casual tone. It was everything she had remembered, though sounding slightly older.

The woman shook her head.

There was no way that was possible. The Hero of Nami was dead...or at least that's what the town had been told.

Then she heard him speak again.

It would never hurt to walk up to him, would it?

_**1234567890**_

"Naruto?"

Nanashi turned his attention to the side, his face contorted in question. "Uh, sorry to disappoint but the names not Naruto, it's Nanashi."

Tsunami frown a bit. He looked almost exactly like the boy who saved the town. Right down to the whiskers. Her stare went to his eyes before her mind relented.

His body and face may have looked like Naruto's but his eyes were different.

"Sorry, I must have mistaken you for someone else." Her voice was soft, almost regretful.

But Nanashi just chuckled, smiling at her. "No harm pretty lady. Trust me; you aren't the only one today. Getting through the bridge was awful."

Yugito rolled her eyes. Awful was a mere understatement. It was a blessing that they even made it in the town. But all these people calling him Naruto, that wasn't mere coincidence. It couldn't be. Not with this many people.

What was he hiding?

"Have a seat, maybe you could help us with something," Nanashi spoke.

_**1234567890**_

Kyuzo was a tall, imposing man with defined features. His black suit did little to hide his physic. His skin was pale, reflecting the twilight sun. His dark hair was slicked back in a professional manner. On his back was a strange scabbard with two blades, one on either end.

Beside him was a grim looking man. His clothes were in tatters, a cowl covering his face. His nails were filed to claws, his right made of metal. His skin was a sickly green, wrinkled, almost peeling off his cheeks.

"Seems we have company Kyuzo," the shrouded man spoke, his voice an eerie whisper.

"Hmm, how many?" Kyuzo's voice was cold.

"Two, a merchant and a kunoichi."

"Kind of odd for a merchant to have a body guard."

"Want me to pay them a visit?"

The dark haired man sighed, turning his attention to the window. "No, they'll come to us if they're hunters. If not, they're of no concern to us. Tell the men to be ready."

_**1234567890**_

Nanashi and Yugito sat in the room, dressing up for the hit. There was a thick silence between them.

"So, who are you exactly Nanashi?" the woman asked, taking off her shirt.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are Wide Hips?" His voice was as smooth as it ever was. But Yugito knew he was getting uncomfortable. She could hear the slight anxiety in his voice.

"You're dodging the question," the kunoichi spoke. "Are you hiding something?"

"Is that a new bra?"

His blue eyes widened as he stated into stern brown. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly. "Are you going to answer the questions or are you going to keep avoiding them?"

Nanashi sighed as he stared at her. "Before we begin can I add that I've always found your eyes very..." She squeezed his shoulders a bit tighter.

"Alright, alright, I'll talk." He sighed as he pushed her off lightly. "Look, know nothing of this Naruto guy. Trust me, if anyone wants to know who he is and why they think I'm him, I want to be the first to know."

She narrowed her eyes at him, gorgeous brown staring into cool sapphire. It was a trick that he learned quickly with him, his eyes never lied around her.

"Okay, I believe you " Her eyes closed as she strode to her garments.

Nanashi smiled, turning to his. "Besides, I'm way sexier than him, judging by the statue of course."

"What are you talking about? You two look almost alike!"

_**1234567890**_

Tsunade had grown harsh over the years with cold brown eyes adorning a pale thin face. Her long blonde hair was tied into two long pigtails cascading down her back. Her chest carried a large bust, something that seemed to cause more harm than good.

She was a cold woman with a chilling air. She was better known as the Hokage of **Konohagakure no Sato**.

Sitting around her were three Kages of the renowned villages, all staring at each other with icy glares and stares of inquiry, the Mizukage being absent due to the civil war.

Clearing her throat the woman spoke. "We need to do something about the Akatsuki."

"And what do you propose we do Tree Hugger?" Oonoki asked with spite. He was short aged man with wispy grey hair. An air of stubbornness hung about him, his aged eyes staring down the Hokage.

He was the Tsuchikage of **Iwagakure**, a man that commanded respect around him.

"As entertaining as you two are," A spoke out in a gruff voice. His eyes were stern. His dark skin was stretched over his muscular form. His frame was draped in a pale yellow robe. "We have other priorities to take care of."

"I agree with Raikage-dono," Gaara spoke in a slight monotone voice. He was a young man with unnatural pale skin. Red hair stood on his head in spikes. His green eyes were wrapped in black raccoon-like markings.

"So what do we plan on doing?" Oonoki questioned, accepting what could happen. The Kages had met at a neutral country with no guards. Not very many knew they were meeting like this. If he were to fight the Hokage he was sure that the Kazekage would join with Tsunade and A would stand there, watching the others fight before fighting the victor. If he died here, no one would know he did. So he took the option of hiking up his skirts and playing nice with the leaf.

"We can go public with this," A inquired, leaning forward. "Make it an all-out war. They'd be bound to slip up."

"No, that won't due," Gaara spoke. "They're quiet and careful. They've waited years to do this, what's a few in hiding to them?"

"I have an idea," the blonde woman said, closing her eyes as she sighed deeply. "It requires all of our support."

"Well, what is this plan Hokage-dono?" the Tsuchikage questioned, hardening his stare."

"It's called _**S.H.E.I.I.L.D**_."

_**1234567890**_

Nanashi's crimson armored hand gripped the branch beneath him. His hair was tied behind his head. His lower face was covered by a black mask. His red bandana was replaced by a set of goggles with black lenses.

The young man's eyes twitched at the sight before him, three massive structures sitting in the trees before him. It was exactly as Tsunami had told about in the diner. Closing his eyes, he brought the hand-radio to his face.

"What are these guys? Twelve?" he spoke into the receiver with an agitated voice.

"Would you just focus on the task at hand?" Yugito's voice crackled through, some static clinging to it.

"I mean seriously, is there a sign that says 'No Girls aloud'?"

"Would you just focus for one second?"

"Alright, alright. Geeze, you're just walking cold aren't ya?" he spoke as he brought the goggles over his eyes. His lenses glowed blue as he focused chakra through his eyes.

"There are about three dozen goons inside and a few ground-pounders patrolling the area outside. Might be a few walking along the balconies."

"Shouldn't take long."

Nanashi smirked as his hand dug into the tree, his muscles tensing as he watched the patrolmen wonder around. "Alright, I'll cause a scene, you get in."

His hands dug deeper into the bark as he kicked off the branch. His armored fingertips detached from the gauntlet, thin wires connecting them.

Landing lightly on his feet, the wires came off the armor. He watched as two patrolmen walk down the path, lumbering around slightly. Their hands were positioned on their blades, anticipating battle.

Nanashi smirked as he focused chakra throughout his body. The plates glowed eerily as he drew a blade. He could see the two guards move in shock. Their bodies locked lightly. Their hands shakily unsheathed their weapons.

Nanashi ran quickly as the patrolmen readied themselves. The glow of the gauntlet's plate intensified. His metal fingers locked, his arm moved into position. The chakra that had been concentrated at his palm released in a steam of sparkling blue light into the chest of the man on the right, sending him skidding across the forest floor. The other swung his katana down in a rigid fashion.

Nanashi smirked underneath his mask, gripping his sword. His arm of flesh moved akin to a whip, the blade extending out swiftly. Steal clanged against steal in a quick motion. The young man in iron could see the fear that was in the patrolman's eyes. Nanashi had come from nowhere, like a ghost.

With trained movements, Nanashi struck at the man's chest. Blood bathed the broadsword as the patrolman crumpled to the floor with a scream.

Men ran along the perimeter, archers on the balcony and swordsmen on the floor.

"Oooh, this is going to be interesting."

_**1234567890**_

Yugito moved in the shadows, making her way to the structures. Her clothes were tight fitting, making for easy movements. Her face was partially covered by a cat like mask with reflective orange lenses. The mask was nothing like Nanashi's goggles. There was no fancy seal work to switch through the spectrums light or anything. All she needed were her senses.

She could see guards run about, their hands on their blades. _'Nanashi must have made his presence known.'_

She pressed herself against the wall, blending in with the shadows, observing the men. If she had to guess none of them were shinobi. Their movements were sluggish, unorthodox. Most were just barely trained to hold a sword.

So why was Hydra so feared if most of its soldiers could be easily taken down?

She closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing. Time was of the essence in cases like this. Kyuzo was probably setting up to leave into a safe house by now.

_**1234567890**_

Nanashi moved forward, swinging his blade at the soldier's that came at him. They were easy to cut down; nothing but cheaply paid swordsmen.

His eyes traveled upwards, staring at the archers. He watched as a man crouch down, aiming a tube like object with a dragon like head.

"Is that a firework rocket?" His suspicions were confirmed as the man lit the fuse attached to the tube. Within seconds the dragon head fired off, a trail of bright red sparks trailing behind it. The armored young man raised his hand in defense, a set of seals glowing with a blue light.

In a flash of multi-coloured lights and a plume of white smoke and dirt, Nanashi was gone. Not a single marksmen could see in the smoke. Their eyes narrowed, watching the blast-zone, looking for some sign that he was dead.

Then their eyes widened as a bright blue line came forth from the smoke, bisecting another guard. The others watched in horror as his top half slid off to the side, blood soaking the wooden floor.

He couldn't have survived, could he?

Their hearts went into their throats as a flash of red, blonde, and blue landed in front of them with a thud.

He was still alive.

_**1234567890**_

Kyuzo sat at his desk, his hands clasped in front of him. He could hear the commotion, all the shouts of pain and terror. Most were going to die by the hands of the man that was out there. If it was the two that came through the gates then where was the other?

Then it dawned on him. The ruckus outside was nothing more than a diversion to get his goat. The girl would be there any minute to catch him off-guard. "Reaper, it's time to move."

The grim man nodded, moving forward. "You know they are still going to catch us?"

The man in the black suit smiled sinisterly. "That, my friend, is the plan."

_**1234567890**_

Nanashi ran through the halls, his hand on his last blade. The other was destroyed by one of the guards that he encountered in the building. "Damn disposable things always breaking on me," he grumbled, focusing chakra into the seals in the goggles, shifting through the spectrums of light, searching for anyone who was still walking.

The swords that he used were special, made to be destroyed. A set of seals etched into the blade and along the handle made sure of that.

A smirk passed under his mask as he rounded the corner, seeing a familiar sight walking to the same place he was. "Glad to see we made it to the same place Black Cat."

She let a slight smirk pass her lips as she pressed herself beside the door. "You made quick work of the guards outside Iron Man"

A partial laugh passed his lips as he mimicked her. "Either that or you just got slow."

Her face contorted into a slight frown, her hand fishing for a kunai. "Well, let's get this over with."

Again, he laughed, touching a portion of his stomach, peering beyond the room. "Alright spoilsport, it seems like our guy is in the room with a body guard beside the door at the left." In a puff of smoke and a slight flash of light, the seal activated, an explosive tag appearing between his forefingers. "Shock and awe treatment?"

"As if you really need to ask."

The blonde male nodded slightly as he placed the note on the door, moved to the side and activated the bomb. Red fire blasted in all directions, the door splintering by the force. Both moved in quickly, attacking their shocked opponents.

Yugito's hands moved quickly, grabbing the man at the door by the neck, her kunai pressed against his neck. Nanashi lunged towards the other in the center of the room, pushing the man on the desk, his hand pressed against the man's face.

Then realization passed over their faces. Neither one of their hostages were the man that they were looking for.

His brow quivered in annoyance at what just had happened. The leader of Hydra wasn't as stupid as they had originally thought. "I think we've just been had," Nanashi spoke out, deepening his voice to sound unrecognizable.

_**1234567890**_

Kyuzo smirked as he heard the explosion from above. "It seems like they had found my little surprise for them."

Reaper nodded slightly, a small smile forming on his lips. "I want their blood." His metal hand started shimmering as it shifted into a menacing scythe like blade attached to a ball.

_**1234567890**_

Nanashi cursed as he looked around the room, searching for signs of how Kyuzo had escaped. Yugito and him had come from either side of the hallways so the door was not an option. There were no windows so that left a secret door.

But where could he have slipped off to was the unanswered question.

"Got anything Black Cat?" Iron Man asked, again referring to the codenames. Never know when someone was eavesdropping.

"Nothing here." Her hands pulled at the books, searching for a switch. She had as much luck as Nanashi in the search of the secret door, cursing as she threw a book to the floor.

Nanashi looked towards the book with a cockeyed smile beneath his mask. "Did the book look... at... you…" The last part of the sentence was left off as he looked at the floor. A large portion of it was left uneven, separate from the standard wood flooring. Moving towards to it, the young man knelt down towards the obstruction before lifting it. "How in the world did we miss this thing?" he asked, looking at the rope ladder and the forest floor.

Yugito shrugged here shoulder, staring down the escape route. Iron Man had asked a good question, how did they miss such an obvious thing like this.

The teen clad in red steel made a mock bow, extending his flesh arm. "Ladies first."

Black Cat smiled lightly, a slight chuckle escaping her lips as she climbed down. He was always into theatrics, trying to make everything a show. It was always interesting when she was around him. It was one of his most attractive qualities to her and everyone that was around him.

It also made it easier for him to pick up the girls.

No, this was not the time nor the place to have such thoughts of her partner's love life.

Her eyes looked towards the tracks, seeing where he could of went off to. Immediately she could tell something was off. There was another set of footprints along the ground. "We have two heads going east Iron Man!"

The blonde seal-master tilted his head back in an exaggerated moan. "Ahhhhhhh fuck, we have to follow them both don't we?"

_**1234567890**_

"So how long do you think they are going to be before they catch up?" the business like man asked, playing with one of his blades. The duo were anxious, waiting for a fight. With the two that had infiltrated their operation, it was going to be one hell of a battle.

"I hope it's soon, I want to taste one of their blood."

Kyuzo closed his eyes, listening for the sounds of the forest. A vicious smile passed his lips. "They are on their way; split up."

A/N- And I am going to leave you guys wanting more. Next chapter, the conclusion of Nanashi's first encounter with the Hydra leader. I have big plans for Kyuzo. Yes, I modeled his style and name after the Kyuzo from Samurai 7.

Anyways, interesting reviews I got. Nanashi's armor is more like War Machine's instead of Iron Man's in regards of how it is powered. The other set of armors that I might come up with, well, we are going to have to see how that plays out.

Alright, there will not be any shorts this week as I left off with this kind of cliffhanger.

So review and I will try to answer any questions I can.


End file.
